sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Sawneek
Toon Sawneek is an alternate and scarier form of Sawneek that occurs when he drinks toon juice. This form results in his appearance and attitude changing, as he is much scarier and rougher than base form Sawneek is. His attack and speed both increase, but his durability decreases. Sawneek also gains new attacks in this form that are a lot more physical than base form Sawneek's attacks. Toon Sawneek is much rougher and edgier than Sawneek is normally. He loves fighting and will fight anyone, even people he would normally be friends with like Sanic. Nobody, not even Sanic, likes this mean toon machine. Toon Sawneek's Many Abilities Toon Dash: Toon Sawneek crouches into a ball, blazes with flames, and rushes at the opponent. This is NOT an attack to be taken lightly. Toon Crouch: Toon Sawneek again crouches into a ball, though this time it's to block attacks coming his way, making up for his mediocre defenses. Toon Headshot: An altered, more powerful version of Sawneek's Headshot attack. A powerful blow aimed at the head. Toon Super-Headshot: An altered, more powerful version of Sawneek's Super-Headshot attack, this move is powerful enough to destroy even the most defensive of fighters. Powerful POW: A super-destructive punch to the stomach with the power of a kablooshing bomb. Strikes hard and fast. Toon Cosmic Donut: An altered version of the legendary Cosmic Donut, Toon Sawneek can summon these randomly. Toon Shine: Toon Sawneek shines a powerful light that can blind opponents for a few seconds. That's it. Toonportation: Basically just teleportation, nothing else. Works just like Sawneek's teleportation. So there you have it, guys and gals: Toon Sawneek's moveset! Now, do you want to learn how to beat him?!! Well then, this next section sure will come in handy: How To Beat Toon Sawneek Beating Toon Sawneek sure is tricky, but this helpful guide will teach you how! All you need is Toon Sawneek, a helpful mirror, and the ability to learn the Falcon Punch. Now, get ready... Step 1: Goad Toon Sawneek into using his Toon Shine attack. This can be done by using helpful words like "Light," "Shine," or more simply "Hey Toon Sawneek, can you please use Toon Shine right now?" (Don't worry, he's very gullible.) Step 2: Just as he's using it, hold up your helpful mirror. The light should be bounced back by the mirror and hit Toon Sawneek instead. Step 3: While he's blinded, charge up a Falcon Punch for 7 seconds and attack at the 8th, at the exact moment Toon Sawneek snaps out of his blindness. Strike him with the center of your fist at the center of his stomach, Toon Sawneek's most vulnerable area. Step 4: If done correctly, Toon Sawneek will disintegrate. Congratulations, you've killed Toon Sawneek! Don't worry, nobody liked him anyway! Stupor Smesh Brers= Toon Sawneek appears randomly in the Tournameme. If you defeat him, he will become a playable character. His moveset is as follows: A Attack: Toon Headshot: Toon Sawneek launches at the opponent and strikes them in the head. If the opponent dodges, Toon Sawneek receives recoil damage. B Attack: Toon Crouch: Lessens the damage taken from physical attacks. Charge it up with B then release for it to become the Toon Dash. Up A: Toonportation: Toon Sawneek vanishes, then appears again higher up in the air. A great way to avoid dying. Down A: Powerful POW: A powerful blow to the stomach at any enemy right next to him. Up B: Toon Flash: A powerful flash of light that blinds all enemies in Toon Sawneek's area for a few seconds. Down B: Toon Cosmic Donut: A Toon Cosmic Donut appears and proceeds to roll around at the speed of sound, striking enemies before disappearing within a few seconds. FINAL SMASH: TOON BARRAGE: Toon Sawneek disappears from the screen, then fires off a barrage of punches before sending a gigantic punch off to strike any unfortunate scrub that's in its way. Toon Sawneek's Lines: "I'm the fastest toon in the land!" "Wanna get dirty with me, scrub?!" "Your fist's tinier than your pingas: And that's saying a lot!" "Don't waste my time, scrub. When winning: "You're next, Weegee." When losing: "What?! Impossible!!!" When there's no contest: "What?!! I wanted to beat someone up!!!" When there's Shrek: ??? Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:Sawneek Forms Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:Toons Category:Articles